


How They Are

by slippery_soak



Series: So Good [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hand Jobs, I’ve always wanted to use that tag on a piss fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippery_soak/pseuds/slippery_soak
Summary: And so, we’ve come full circle. In part four we find Tonyagainwetting himself on Bruce’s lap while Bruce, naturally, comes.Only, with, like, feelings, too.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: So Good [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327955
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	How They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a happy ending.

Something has changed between Bruce and Tony. Bruce feels the difference, but he’s not entirely sure when or where the change occurred precisely. He just knows things have changed, changed for the better. Maybe it was the first time Tony had leaned in close and whispered “daddy” in _that_ voice, sending shivers racing up and down Bruce’s spine. Maybe it was the first time Bruce had let go in bed with Tony, feeling undeniably filthy but also unbelievably _safe_ as well. All he knows now is that their edges have softened, their play has gentled into something comfortable and...not ordinary exactly, but uncomplicated. Honest.

How they are with each other now is just _how they are_, and neither of them is eager to define what that means, what it is they do. There is affection, and there is gratitude, and there is acceptance, and really—they don’t need anything more. 

Cuddled together on the sofa, bathed in the soft light from the screen in front of them, Bruce sighs with contentment. Tony is nestled on his lap, his bare back resting against Bruce’s chest, his head tucked against Bruce’s shoulder, his beard lightly scratching Bruce’s warmed skin. They’ve been snuggled together for a little over an hour, watching some Netflix documentary on NASA that JARVIS rather cheekily selected for them. Neither of them has been paying much attention to it though. 

Instead, they’ve been taking turns petting at each other’s bodies. Soft slow strokes, gentle kisses. Tony has always been a tactile man, and that need for touch has been something that Bruce has learned to grow into. He’s never had a problem with giving Tony what he needs, but receiving those casually intimate touches in return has been something of a struggle. Tony makes it easy though. He’s so trusting. How could Bruce not reciprocate in kind? How could Bruce, after all the incredibly intimate things they’ve done together, not trust Tony implicitly, whole-heartedly? 

Tony is soft and pliant underneath Bruce’s fingertips. The volume on the TV is turned down low, just a low-level hum of white noise in the background. They haven’t said anything to each other in a while, happy to just snuggle and relax in each other’s arms. Occasionally, one or both of them will softly hum or muffle a moan against heated skin. At some point, Bruce thinks this is turning in to the longest foreplay of his life. But just as much as it feels that way, it also _isn’t_ foreplay in the way in which their touches meander with no real destination in mind. Bruce is content to sit here like this with Tony and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. 

Minutes tick by and soon Bruce finds himself lightly dozing, head lolling against the couch cushions. Only the fact that Tony has begun to squirm ever-so-slightly keeps him from falling asleep completely. At first, Bruce thinks Tony is just trying to find a more comfortable position on his lap, shifting his weight on Bruce’s thighs. But when the little wiggles start to happen closer and closer together, Bruce smiles. They hadn’t actually planned on doing _that_, but more often than not anymore they just let it happen naturally anyway and enjoy the ride. So, he’s not really surprised that Tony hasn’t gotten up to use the bathroom, yet. And as long as Tony isn’t hurting himself, Bruce doesn’t mind. 

When Tony’s leg starts to bounce on his lap is when Bruce decides to lean forward. He nuzzles along Tony’s jawline and feels Tony shiver as Bruce’s breath ghosts across his cheek. He very gently licks the shell of Tony’s ear and is rewarded with a full-body shudder. Tony gasps and attempts to close his legs tighter. The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Bruce. 

He snakes an arm around Tony’s middle and hugs him, pulling him closer, then whispers in his ear, “Color?” 

Tony visible swallows and breathes out a wrecked-sounding, “Green.” 

Bruce nods for no particular reason and then promptly places both hands on Tony’s hips, guiding his body back so he is sitting perfectly flush against Bruce’s chest. He wraps his arms tightly around Tony and buries his face in his shoulder. Tony is fidgeting openly now, restless abortive movements that begin to continually press his ass against Bruce’s dick creating delicious friction. Bruce hadn’t planned on coming in his shorts tonight, but suddenly that seems like a very, very nice idea. 

God, Tony feels so good. Fuck, Bruce loves this man so much. 

He lifts a hand to tip Tony’s head back towards his and crushes his mouth against Tony’s lips. They kiss hungrily, messily, tongues exploring wantonly. Tony isn’t bothering to hide his noises any longer. He whimpers greedily into Bruce’s mouth, hips lifting off his lap in tiny almost-thrusts. Bruce feels heated from the inside out, a slow-burning fire that crackles and fizzes but never rages. As they continue to kiss as much as the awkward position allows, he splays his hand across Tony’s belly, and he presses down, hard. 

Bruce feels the moment when Tony begins to let go, and his already half-hard dick begins plumping up all the way in greedy anticipation. Tony wiggles his butt in Bruce’s lap as the front of his shorts begins to dampen noticeably, but he doesn’t make a sound. They both grow quiet and still as Tony begins to wet himself. The room is silent except for the faint hissing as Tony’s piss leaves his body in an unhurried stream. Bruce tightens his arms around Tony’s torso and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Tony sighs against Bruce’s shoulder, and his stream grows a little faster, a little more forceful. 

Overcome with the desire to see Tony helpless and even more wrecked, Bruce slides his hands down Tony’s arms until he reaches his thighs. He pushes Tony’s legs farther apart so that Tony is properly straddling his lap. Tony whimpers and tries to instinctively twist away but Bruce grabs his hands and shushes him into place. Tony immediately gives up the struggle and goes limp, his body lax and yielding against Bruce’s as he continues to pee. 

Bruce is fully hard by the time Tony’s piss begins to reach his own underwear, having soaked through the material, running over Tony’s balls and under his ass and pooling in Bruce’s lap. The breathy moan that escapes Bruce’s throat as his crotch grows increasingly hot and wet can’t be helped. He groans and lifts his hips, pressing the firm line of his erection against Tony’s ass, rubbing himself into the tight heat between their bodies. 

He knows he isn’t going to last long. 

He ruts shamelessly now, overcome with heat and desire as their bodies become slick—his cock leaking into the mess between them. He concentrates on the feel of Tony’s urine warming his skin and feels his balls draw up tight and full and needy, and, fuck, he wants to come so badly. He can’t remember the last time he's wanted to come so badly while still being clothed, but the feel of his wet underwear clingy tightly to him only creates more friction and feels amazing. Bruce lets go of Tony’s hands and grips his hips with force, digging in, pulling his wet ass hard against his throbbing dick. And then he thrusts once, twice, a third time against Tony’s backside, and he’s coming, uncoiled, heat spinning out of control, a beautiful release. Tony moans and slumps forward and Bruce holds on to him for dear life, riding out the aftershocks and breathing heavily. 

After a couple of minutes of heavy panting, while he allows his heart rate to begin to slow, Bruce reaches into Tony’s shorts and takes him in hand. He can still feel errant drops of piss trickling out of him, which only serves to heighten Bruce’s desire. He begins to stroke Tony to hardness. Tony whimpers and squirms and flings his head against Bruce’s shoulder while Bruce mouths at his neck and smatters wet kisses all down his jawline and the tops of his shoulders. Bruce is relentless, but not overly rough, in drawing out Tony’s orgasm. Tony breaks beautifully, gasping out Bruce’s name and shivering through his climax. 

After what feels like an eternity, Tony carefully turns himself around on Bruce's lap, legs shaky and a bit weak. Bruce hugs him tightly, still breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together. They share a kiss--deep, and slow, and shivery--and then, Tony slips his hand beneath the waistband of Bruce's come-splattered shorts. He carefully pulls Bruce's soft, spent cock free, letting it rest between their soaked laps. He kisses the corner of Bruce's mouth, and whispers, voice full of affection, "So good. So good for me." 

Bruce moans, cradles Tony's face in his hands, relaxes his body, and then he's pissing. He's pissing all over himself and Tony. There's a renewed rush of heat flooding their already ruined shorts, the sound of liquid splashing against the couch cushions, the unmistakable scent of urine. It's filthy. They're filthy. Bruce doesn't care. Tony is petting all over his body, hands dancing frantically. He's babbling non-sense now, what may or may not be a litany of 'so good' over and over, but Bruce's mind has gone blissfully blank. He leans forward, wraps himself around Tony, breathes in the musky scent of him, and just continues to piss. His dick twitches as his stream starts to trickle out, and he presses a kiss to Tony's forehead. 

They stay the way they are, wrapped around each other, trading kisses, and soft caresses for a long while. The TV has long since stopped playing, and they are awash in artificial blue light. Boneless, floating, free. Everything is perfect. Everything is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this series. I’ve seen all of your comments and kudos and they’ve been so appreciated! When I posted the first installment of this series for my own self-indulgent gratification, I never dreamed I’d get the feedback I have. This is the final chapter, so to speak, but I’m sure I’ll be back with Bruce and Tony in some form or another again. As always, if you’d like to leave a comment without my publishing it, just tag it #anon.
> 
> Consider giving me a subscribe—it’s like having your very own one-way ticket to hell!!!
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction. In no way, shape, or form do I hold the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
